Nanae Takahashi
| birth_place = Kawaguchi, Saitama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling (AJW) | debut = July 14, 1996 | retired = }} Nanae Takahashi (December 23, 1978) is a Japanese professional wrestler. She has wrestled for prominent Japanese promotions All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Sun, and has held multiple world championships. Career Nanae Takahashi graduated from All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling's (AJW) training class of 1996, and rose to prominence at a time when AJW was beginning its decline. Early on, she achieved the most fame as part of the tag team Nanamomo with classmate Momoe Nakanishi. Together, Nanamomo won four tag team championships, the AJW Tag Team Championship twice (on November 23, 1997 and August 23, 1998) and the WWWA World Tag Team Championship twice (on July 16, 2000 and July 6, 2002). Concurrently, Takahashi was making a name for herself as a singles competitor, winning the AJW Championship on March 1, 2000, and the junior division competition at that year's Japan Grand Prix. Having established herself as a major competitor, Takahashi won the 2002 Japan Grand Prix, and won her first WWWA World Heavyweight Championship on December 12, 2004. During AJW's final years she won the WWWA World Tag Team Championship three more times (each time with a different partner), and the WWWA World Heavyweight Championship once more. She was the last WWWA champion, handing over the belt to promoter Takashi Matsunaga immediately after winning it on March 26, 2006. At an independent show held on July 14, 2006 to celebrate her tenth anniversary in professional wrestling, Takahashi announced her intention to start her own promotion. Her stable, the Dream Catchers, held their final show on the following September 3. On October 1, 2006, Takahashi defeated Africa 55 for the resurrected AWA World Women's Championship at the debut of her new promotion, Pro Wrestling Sun. The promotion is a sister promotion to Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max, and at the time an affiliate of the revived American Wrestling Association. On January 14, 2007, Takahashi lost her world championship to Amazing Kong, but regained it again on May 13 of the same year, in Los Angeles, California. She became recognized as the first AWA Japan Women's Champion on June 19, 2007, after the AWA World Women's title was retired out of respect for four-time former champion Sherri Martel, who had died on June 15. After Sun closed on March 3, 2008, Takahashi formed a unit called "Passion Red" with Natsuki☆Taiyo and Kana. They were active mainly with NEO Japan Ladie's Pro Wrestling. On October 4, 2008, Takahashi beat Kyoko Inoue to win NWA Women's Pacific/NEO Single Championship. On October 10, 2009, she won NEO Tag Team Championship with Kana. From January 25, 2009 to December 29, 2010, Takahashi was also active with Ice Ribbon and held International Ribbon Tag Team Championship three times (with Minori Makiba, Kazumi Shimouma and Emi Sakura) and Triangle Ribbon Championship once. On April 18, 2010, Takahashi beat Kayoko Haruyama to win JWP Openweight Championship. She became the second champion from outside since Manami Toyota in 2006. On September 7, 2010, Takahashi announced with Fuka and Rossy Ogawa that they founded a new promotion called World Wonder Ring Stardom. They had their first card on January 23, 2011. On December 15, 2010, Takahashi won Women's Award of Tokyo Sports. On June 12, 2015, Takahashi announced she was going to start promoting her own professional wrestling events by starting her own promtion called SEAdLINNNG. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Corner slingshot splash :*Nanalock (Grounded dragon sleeper) :*Nana☆Racka (Sitout suplex slam) :*Nana Racka II (Muscle buster dropped into a fisherman driver) :*One Second (Kneeling shoulderbreaker, while applying a chickenwing) :*One Second EX (Sitout side powerslam, while applying a chickenwing) :*Reizouko Bakudan (Diving splash) *'Signature moves' :*Belly-to-back suplex :*Elbow smash :*Enzuigiri :*Lariat :*Scoop lift spun out into a stunner :*Shining wizard :*Shoulder block :*Superplex :*Wheelbarrow lifted and dropped into a spin–out powerbomb *'Entrance music' :*''"NanaRacka"'' by Kakuto Megami and Athena featuring Kiss no Sekai Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling' **AJW Championship (1 time) **AJW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Momoe Nakanishi **WWWA World Single Championship (2 times) **WWWA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Momoe Nakanishi (2), Tomoko Watanabe (1), Etsuko Mita (1), and Ayako Hamada (1) **21st Century League 2000 **Japan Grand Prix 2002 **Tag League the Best (1998) – with Momoe Nakanishi **Tag League the Best (2003) – with Ayako Hamada **AWA Japan Women's Championship (3 times) *'Ice Ribbon' **International Ribbon Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Minori Makiba (1), Kazumi Shimouma (1) and Emi Sakura (1) **Triangle Ribbon Championship (1 time) **Sakurasaku Tag Tournament '09 (2009) – with Minori Makiba *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Openweight Championship (1 time) **Best Bout Award (2007) with Natsuki☆Taiyo vs. Kayoko Haruyama and Tsubasa Kuragaki on December 9 **Discover New Heroine Tag Tournament Best Match Award (2007) with Natsuki☆Taiyo vs. Arisa Nakajima and Azumi Hyuga on April 15 *'JDStar' **BSJ Queen of the Ring (1 time) *'NEO Japan' **NWA Women's Pacific/NEO Single Championship (1 time) **NEO Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kana **Mid Summer Tag Tournament VIII (2009) – with Emi Sakura *'Tokyo Sports' **Joshi Puroresu Grand Prize (2010) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Goddesses Of Stardom Championship (2 times) – with Miho Wakizawa (1) and Kairi Hojo (1) **World Of Stardom Championship (1 time) **5★Star GP (2013) **Goddess of Stardom Championship Tournament (2013) – with Miho Wakizawa **Goddesses of Stardom Tag League (2014) – with Kairi Hojo **Unit Opposition Tournament (2012) – with Miho Wakizawa and Yuuri Haruka **5★Star GP Best Bout Award (2013) vs. Natsuki☆Taiyo on September 23 **5★Star GP Best Match Award (2012) vs. Yuzuki Aikawa on September 17 **5★Star GP Best Match Award (2014) vs. Kairi Hojo on August 24 **Best Bout Award (2011) vs. Natsuki☆Taiyo on November 12 **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Yuzuki Aikawa on September 17 and December 24 **Best Match Award (2014) with Kairi Hojo vs. Risa Sera and Takumi Iroha on December 23 **Best Tag Team Award (2013) **Best Tag Team Award (2014) **MVP Award (2012) External links * Profile * Profile * Official Website Category:1978 births Category:1996 debuts Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Diamond Ring alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:GAEA Japan alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:Jd' Star alumni Category:Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling-X alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:New All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Living people Category:Female wrestlers Category:SEAdLINNNG alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni